Magma
Magma is a multiplayer a map included in the Call of Duty: Black Ops II downloadable content pack Uprising. It is set in the futuristic city of Kitakyushu, Japan that has been abandoned due to a disastrous event caused by a volcanic eruption. The map has some spots covered in volcanic rock and lava that will damage or kill players that step foot onto said areas. Overview The map's destructed structure simulates an urban environment destroyed by a volcano having lava rivers and volcanic rocks that can burn anyone. Features: *Five accessible buildings. *High and Low Ground. *Destroyed Road with Lava River. *Three Lanes 'All Accessible Buildings' The Buildings are small in structures and acts as either camping spot or easy routes to other routes Karaoke The smallest building withing the map having one route. Bar One curved room two floor building with a drinking table. Fish Depot One fish depot room with a trolley separating paths leading to a small shipping yard. Post Office Two rooms: ATM Room and Computer Room with a broken window that jumps down to magma bridge. Security/Ticket Room One room with high and low ground. One of the exit's/entrances leads to an accessible train that serves as an alternative route. The last two buildings may be the most important ones because of the other path routes it leads to. 'Lanes' Right Lane This lane is composed of the fish shipping yard and a couple of seats. Middle Lane This lane is the main road destroyed by the eruption. Whats left of the road on the very center point is now a crumbled bridge. It is perhaps a very common lane players venture in. This lane connects to both the right and left lanes by either the ramp roads or by the bridge and steps. As stated from the previous text, the Post Office has a broken window that jumps down to a magma bridge. The bridge leads to three passages: *Passage 1 - The small lave fall. *Passage 2 - The Ticket Room *Passage 3 - The Train. Above, there are steps between the two inaccessible buildings leading to the left lane. Left Lane This lane has a tunnel with a volcanic rock and lava. A mossy rock separates paths before entering the tunnel and may obscure enemy sights due to the height it is built. Some of the bicycle parking sheds and bus stops act as coverage to call in scorestreaks. Objective Locations The objectives stated below are located outside. Domination All the flags are located at the middle lane. *A Flag - Above middle lane between the road ramp from the left and the train bridge from the right. *B Flag - Below the road crumbles bridge next to the lava fall. Perhaps the most hazardous capture spot due to the molten rocks it is next to and the road bridge that has higher ground making the defender vulnerable to enemy gun fire from above. *C Flag - Below middle lane next to the fishing shipping yard from the right and the karaoke building from the left. Search and Destroy Both of the bombsites are not on the middle lane. *Bombsite A - Right Lane next to the Ticket Building slightly above the train bridge. *Bombsite B - Left Lane within the tunnel. Gallery BOII Uprising Magma Burned by Lava.png BOII Uprising Magma Dog Attack.png BOII Uprising Magma Hellfire Strike.png BOII Uprising Magma Lava Chokepoint.png BOII Uprising Magma Lava Creeping Up.png BOII Uprising Magma Lava in the Streets.png BOII Uprising Magma Lava in the Streets 2.png BOII Uprising Magma Overview 1.png BOII Uprising Magma Overview 2.png BOII Uprising Magma Overview 3.png BOII Uprising Magma Overview 4.png BOII Uprising Magma Overview 5.png BOII Uprising Magma Overview 6.png BOII Uprising Magma Overview 7.png BOII Uprising Magma Overview 8.png BOII Uprising Magma Overview 9.png BOII Uprising Magma Screenshot 1.png BOII Uprising Magma Screenshot 2.png BOII Uprising Magma Screenshot 3.png BOII Uprising Magma Screenshot 4.png BOII Uprising Magma Screenshot 5.png BOII Uprising Magma Screenshot 6.png BOII Uprising Magma Screenshot 7.png Magma aerial view BOII.png|An aerial view of Magma. Magma loading screen BOII.png|Magma loading screen. Videos Call of Duty Black Ops II Uprising DLC - Magma Overview|Overview of Magma. COD Black Ops 2 - Search & Destroy On Magma 12-0 First Round Clutch ! No Commentary|Gameplay in Search and Destroy. Trivia *If one is at the middle lane above, they can witness the volcano erupting and blowing debris and molten rock from it's crater. *Before a patch, at the very beginning of the river one could Dive to Prone into a small area of lava, and not be killed. Instead, they'd land and were able to stay there. However, moving in the wrong direction would cause players to die. *In the Uprising trailer, the lava was flowing towards players on the streets, killing them. In the final result of the map, this was removed, making the lava stay in place. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II DLC Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Multiplayer Maps